


New Wings

by coneygoil



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Astrid just eats it up, Hiccup is such an adorable dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coneygoil/pseuds/coneygoil
Summary: Hiccup shows off his new flightsuit.





	New Wings

“You two finally made it!” Astrid pointed out as Toothless touched down in the academy ring. She pushed off Stormfly’s side, sauntering over to her boyfriend as he dismounted his dragon.

Astrid stared at Hiccup in foreseen wonder. She gestured to his whole form. “What is this?”

Hiccup glanced down at himself, and with a proud smile, spread his arms out. “Like it?”

Astrid circled him. “So, this was your secret project you’ve been working on for the past month?” She raised an eyebrow. “A new outfit?”

Hiccup rolled his eyes skyward with a heavy sigh. “I needed something more functional for my flight suit.” His eyes suddenly lit up, and Astrid knew what was coming. “I really think this is the best one yet! Watch this.”

Astrid crossed her arms, awaiting the big reveal, because she knew there would be one. Hiccup Haddock couldn’t do almost anything without a little dose of dramatics. 

He scrunched down, jamming his arms in the heather loops protruding on his legs. He pulled on the loops and new wings stretched from his suit. A smile tugged on Astrid’s lips as she nodded her approval. 

“This is the best part,” Hiccup coaxed her close and pointed to a button on his chest armor. “Press this.”

Astrid did as he said. Something popped out from his back, and Hiccup twisted his torso to show her. “A fin. On your back.”

“Yeah, it’s for better stirring when I glide, like how the dragons use their tailfins.”

Astrid couldn’t hold her laugh back any longer. “I know, you dork.” She touched the fin. “It’s very dragon-esk, and oh so attractive.”

Hiccup fixed her with a feigned glare as she stepped back in front of him. “Are you mocking my fin?”

Astrid snorted, scrunching her nose. “Nooooo.” She watched as Hiccup spun a tiny lever and the fin began to retreat into his armor. Her attention was suddenly caught by a red medallion attached to Hiccup’s chest strap. She reached a finger out to trace along the dragon carved into it’s face. “You chose a Nadder to wear as your crest.” Her gaze shifted to meet his. “Why?”

Hiccup fidgeted a hand through his hair. “After how you felt about your betrothal medallion, with me not paying attention and almost losing you because of it,” he cupped her hand with his and pressed them over his heart, “I wanted to wear something to remind you how much you mean to me.”

Astrid’s heart fluttered. She couldn’t possibly know where to begin to describe how much she loved this man. 


End file.
